Question: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{-6k}{4} - \dfrac{k}{4}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $a = \dfrac{-6k - (k)}{4}$ Combine like terms: $a = \dfrac{-7k}{4}$